


you're a star

by lealila



Series: stand on broken glass [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealila/pseuds/lealila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Obi-Wan runs after Satine</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a star

_ You’re a Star _

_of course obi-wan will run after satine._

And of course the Jedi Council knows he’ll turn to Anakin for help. Of course the Council knows he’ll ask for permission of a brief leave-time when really, there’s no need because Yoda _cares_ (not love, never love, not for Jedi) for Obi-Wan and will allow him to leave regardless. Of course Anakin will give him a beat down ship that Obi-Wan almost crashes straight after take-off. Of course Obi-Wan will receive a lecture about attachment and of course Anakin will receive one in return. Of course no one will see him off (except for Anakin) and of course Obi-Wan doesn’t expect anyone else. Of course he’ll depart with a _force be with you_ and not once look back.

It’s hardly any secret.


End file.
